


Bleeding from the Brain

by heytherelittlered (mehira)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehira/pseuds/heytherelittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is suffering. What is Derek to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding from the Brain

“Stiles! Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles winced. “Yeah, dude, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. You’re in pain.”

“Yes, I’m in pain, but you’re making it worse not better. Just shut up.” Stiles stood from where he’d been seated at his desk and flopped gently into his bed, burying his head in his pillow and wrapping himself in a blanket burrito.

Derek settled gently on the edge of the bed, running a gentle hand through Stiles hair. “What’s wrong?” He murmured softly.

“I have the migraine to end all migraines and it’s killing me,” Stiles complained. He grumbled under his breath as his body fluctuated between hot and cold. He hated the way the meds made him feel, but if they could get rid of the migraine they’d be worth it.

Derek rubbed gently at his scalp, trying to relieve some of the pressure he knew Stiles must be feeling. Stiles moaned in appreciation as the gentle ministrations helped to ease some of the deep ache. “Dude, that’s awesome,” he slurred, shifting closer to Derek. His eyes fluttered as the meds helped carry him to sleep.

Derek’s lips quirked upwards as he watched Stiles slip into sleep. He concentrated, pulling off some of the pain Stiles was feeling. As the pain hit him, he wondered how Stiles hadn’t already passed out from the pain, the bit he’d taken was excruciating. Satisfied that Stiles was deep asleep, he unlaced his boots and tossed them in the corner, placing his jacket over the desk chair.

Pulling Stiles back towards him, he slipped into the bed, making sure Stiles was still supported and comfortable. He caressed his head some more and Stiles relaxed further into Derek, losing some of the remaining tension that plagued him even in sleep.

Feeling as safe and relaxed as he ever did, Derek nosed gently at the nape of Stiles’ neck before drifting off into dreamland with Stiles.

* * *

 

Knowing Stiles was suffering from a migraine, John poked his head in to check on him when he arrived home. He smiled softly at the sight before him: Derek curled around Stiles protectively, while Stiles looked the most relaxed he’d been in a while.

It’d taken some getting used to, but the relationship between Derek and Stiles was filled with more love than most relationships he saw these days. Both were fiercely protective and caring of each other. They weren’t big on PDA, but they were always making small affectionate gestures, a touch here, a private smile there. They weren’t perfect, but they were about as close as you can get.

* * *

 

Stiles floated out of sleep, his migraine blessedly gone and his mind clear. He smiled as Derek’s arm flexed around him, pulling him closer. He laced their fingers together and placed a gentle kiss on his hand. He was content simply to lie there at peace, with the man he loved beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote at the doctor's office this afternoon while suffering from a migraine and trying not to pass out in the waiting room. Unbeta'd and not really edited, so all mistakes are mine. Hopefully this wasn't too terrible :)


End file.
